


Dream Come True

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Heart Over Mind [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is adorable, Erik is a tease, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Link, Protective Erik, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Part 2 of the Heart Over Mind series!!Erik's prediction was correct, the morning after was...eventful.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention this in the last story but this series basically happens before all hell broke loose in the X-Men First Class movie. Back when everyone was happy!!!! 
> 
> Have fun reading!!

Eric sipped at the bitter liquid as his eyes scanned the front page of the newspaper without really taking anything in. The coffee was rich in flavour and he felt the heat as it ran down his throat. He’d always been a fan of bitterness, be it dark chocolate or black coffee, and he savoured the aromatic beverage.

‘I really don’t know how you can drink that stuff straight.’ Erik glanced across the kitchen table at Raven who was digging into a bowl of cereal like a voracious wolverine. Her beverage of choice this morning was OJ and she scowled as she glanced at Erik’s cup as if its very existence was an affront to humanity.

‘Coffee? I was never a fan of sweet things.’ Raven raised an eyebrow and smirked as if she was privy to some damning secret. Eric suspected the shape-shifter was. He’d learned a while back not to underestimate her, in combat or otherwise.

‘Surrre you aren’t. Not even if that _sweet thing_ could read minds?’ Erik nearly fell out of his chair.

‘What?’ Raven’s eyes rolled so far back he was afraid they would get stuck at the back of her head.

‘Come on Erik! The only person you’re fooling is yourself. And Charles. You know, for such a smarty-pants he is ridiculously clueless sometimes. He likes you too you know.’ Her tone was so nonchalant one would assume she was discussing the weather forecast.

‘I know…’ Erik realized he’s spoken a split second too late and Raven’s wide eyes betrayed her curiosity.

‘There’s a story there and I want to hear it.’ Erik watched Raven spoon a mouthful of Cheerios as he debated the best way to get out of this sticky situation…

Erik sighed. ‘Would there be any point in lying to you?’

‘Nope.’

‘I figured as much… Last night Charles had a dream and he projected. I happened to be nearby.’ Raven looked as eager as a child waiting to rip apart the wrapping paper on a birthday present.

‘Go on!...’

‘Come now, you know exactly where this story is going.’ Raven’s toothy grin affirmed that.

‘Was it really dirty? On a scale of one to ten, one being an innocent kiss and ten being a favourite video on Pornhub, what number was it?’ Erik still found it unnerving how upfront the woman could be. It was refreshing and terrifying at the same time. Heaven help the poor sod who captured her attention…

‘That’s your brother!’ When Raven kept staring at him, clearly unabashed by his statement, Erik knew this was a losing battle. ‘Ten plus.’

‘Wow… Well he hasn’t slept around lately. Now that I think about it, he pretty much stopped when he met you. Coincidence?’ Erik wasn’t the kind to blush but he did fane interest in reading the newspaper which conveniently hid his face.

‘What are you two gossiping about? Is Raven giving you trouble Erik?’ Erik hadn’t heard Charles’ approaching steps and he had a sudden flash of the night before when Charles called his name in his dream. He nearly choked on his coffee.

‘How dare you? I was being a perfect lady.’ Charles didn’t look convinced but he gave his adopted sister a warm smile before turning to the fridge.  

‘So Charles?’ Raven’s tone set every hair on the back of Erik’s neck on high alert. As if that wasn’t enough she shot him a look which could only be classified as mischievous and he began shaking his head despite not knowing what her evil plot was. ‘Did you have any sweet dreams lately?’

In the matter of three seconds all hell broke loose. Charles was so taken aback by the question he turned to face the table with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. Erik had a powerful vision of the dream in question. While in shock, Charles’ mental defence slipped and Erik’s vision bled into his mind. Erik and Charles’ eyes met as understanding dawned on both of them and Charles’ face broke into a furious blush. Raven watched the whole show with open amusement as she crunched Cherrios between her white teeth.

‘Oh my good God!...’ Charles ran out of the kitchen as if chased by rabid dogs, forgetting to close the fridge door behind him.

‘Charles!’ Erik shot Raven an angry glare as he jumped to his feet.

‘Don’t look at me! I just asked an innocent question.’ Erik pursed his lips, clearly holding back whatever he was going to say next. ‘You should really go after him though. Strike while the iron’s hot.’ Erik glanced from Raven to the kitchen door, hesitating for a nanosecond before he sped after the telepath.

‘Wow!’ Hank jumped aside just in time to avoid a collision with the older mutant who didn’t seem to notice him. He looked at Raven who was chuckling in her seat. ‘What was that all about?’

‘Take a seat and I’ll tell you all about it.’

***

‘Charles, wait!’ Erik’s plea went unheard. He was hot on Charles’ heels but the telepath was spry. He reminded Erik of a wild rabbit being chased by a wolf.

Charles reached his bedroom and darted inside, banging the door shut behind him. Erik was one second too late and he was left to stare at the solid barrier. He took a calming breath, pressing his fists softly against the wood. He could hear the heavy panting of the other man and he knew Charles had his back pressed against the door.

‘Charles? Come out and we can talk about this.’

‘Go away Erik. Please let me die of embarrassment alone.’ Erik knew this was serious but it was hard to fight off a quick smile. He could picture Charles’ reddening face burring in his hands as his mind went into overdrive and the thought pulled at his heartstrings.   

‘Come on liebling. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.’

‘Erik, seriously go away.’

‘No. I’m going to stay on this side of the door all day if I have to.’ There was a long pause from the other side and Erik wondered if Charles had abandoned his post. One gentle push told him otherwise.

‘How much did you see?’ If Erik hadn’t been concentrating to hear the other he would have missed the tiny whisper.

‘Um, well… I think it would be better if you just find out for yourself rather than me giving a detailed account, just in case anyone else walks by.’ A barely audible squeak spoke volumes of Charles’ mortification at the idea.

A moment later Erik felt the prodding of the telepath’s consciousness against his own and he didn’t resist. It felt different from when Charles projected accidentally while asleep. It felt focused and sharper but still pleasant, though Erik guessed that was only because of the trust he placed in Charles. Had it been any other telepath rummaging inside his thoughts he suspected it would feel like a violation. He went over the events of last night, starting with his inability to sleep, finding Charles in the library and carrying him to his bedroom, hearing his name before the dream flooded his thoughts and ending with Erik stroking Charles to orgasm. At that last part he felt the connection between their minds suddenly cut as if Charles yanked away from the sheer surprise of the memory.

The door swung open without any warning and Erik took a step back as he was confronted with blazing brown eyes. Charles may have been slighter in frame than Erik but when he had that look on his face he could cow a giant. Erik would have done a double take too had it not been for the adorable blush spreading all the way down the young professor’s neck. It completely undermined the fury.

‘Were you making fun of me?! Erik I never meant for you to find out how I felt the way you did but-‘

‘Fun?’ Erik was honestly stumped.

‘Yes! Why else would you do what you did when you haven’t shown the slightest bit of interest in me before if not to play some weird practical joke? Did you and Raven plan this?! Is that why she-?’

Erik did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed hold of the telepath and crushed their mouths together, acting on instinct. It was the only thing which had any hope of slowing Charles down enough so he could think rationally. It took a second but he soon felt Charles return the kiss with relish, his arms crossing around Erik’s neck to pull him closer. A gentle push informed him that Charles wanted to search his mind again and he gave the mutant free reign. He let all his feelings and insecurities for the man who quite literally saved his life, a few times, rush out and in return he felt Charles’ desire and love for him. What their minds said was so much more than words could accurately convey.

‘Oh Erik, why didn’t you say something? I had no idea.’ Erik smiled against Charles’ lips, nipping at them playfully.

‘I could ask you the same thing liebling. I’m an insecure wreck but you have no excuse.’ Charles’ fingers kept curling and uncurling around the lapels of Erik’s shirt as if not quite decided if he wanted it off or on.

‘I didn’t want to scare you away, after all you’ve been through. You had so much to deal with and I didn’t want to be a burden.’ Erik kissed Charles cheek, a loving gesture meant to put the other at ease.

‘You could never be a burden to me.’ And in that perfect moment Erik believed those words. In that singular blessed moment everything made sense and everything felt right.

‘So?... Do you still want to make my dream come true?’ Charles had a coquettish look about him but there was no hiding the devilish glint in his eyes. Erik led them both inside the bedroom and closed the door behind before spinning so he could press the telepath flush against the wood.

‘That and more. You have an active imagination Charles but…’ Erik got rid of his shirt before he swiftly did the same to Charles. He used his superior strength to push the other up against the door until Charles had to wrapt his slender legs around his waist. ‘…I’m the real deal.’

The time for talking and thinking was over. Erik worked tirelessly to keep the dark beast which slumbered inside him sedated but he let it bare its teeth just a little now. He wanted to give Charles an experience which would put all other previous conquests to shame. If the salacious dream was any indication, Charles wasn’t opposed to a little roughness which trilled Erick. His tongue dove into Charles open mouth with wanton abandon, taking more than giving, convinced that should he step over the line Charles would let him know.

He nipped at Charles’ bottom lip, digging his fingers into the thin hips, testing to see how much Charles was comfortable with. The more pressure he applied the more vocal Charles became. Funny, Erik would have never taken the intellectual for a masochist but he obviously found pleasure in small amounts of pain. He could feel every beat of Charles’ heart, the vibrations mirroring his own where they were pressed chest to chest. Charles hummed under his breath when Erik moved his lips along the angle of his jaw and bit along his neck, leaving a trail of red marks behind. Raven was going to have a lot of teasing material for a long time…

‘Erik… The bed.’

‘Hold onto me.’ Charles’ arms tightened around his neck and Erik moved his hands under the telepath’s thighs while his mouth returned to devouring.

Erik trusted his memory to lead him to the bed without tripping over a piece of furniture because there was no way he was ending the passionate kiss before he saw stars from the lack of oxygen. The back of his knees bumped against the bed frame and he fell flat on his back with Charles on top of him. The impact was not jarring enough to stop their fervour and now Erik’s hands were free to grope the professor’s pert ass. He wanted to feel the soft skin under his fingertips not the harsh material of his trousers and with considerable effort he pulled back from Charles’ intoxicating lips.

‘Get naked. Your trousers are starting to irritate me.’ Charles’ chuckles made his long hair fop across his forehead and Erik unconsciously reached out to brush it behind one ear.

‘I can do that but you have to do the same. Fair’s fair.’

Erik nodded and Charles straightened up. He unbuttoned and unzipped but waited to do anything else until Erik did the same. Charles couldn’t understand why he felt so jittery. It wasn’t from lack of experience or because he was insecure about his body but for some reason his heart was beating at a medically dangerous speed, even more so than the first time he’d had sex. He knew it was because of Erik and some voice in the back of his mid whispered of feelings deeper than lust but he chose to ignore the insidious presence. He wasn’t reckless enough to make wedding plans before his trousers were even off!

‘What are you thinking about?’ Charles blinked, realizing Erik was already naked while his hands were still paralysed on the waistline of his pants. A quick dart over the sculpted, muscular body pretty much knocked out any other thought which didn’t revolve around how much he wanted Erik to fuck him.  

‘Nothing of consequence.’ Charles smiled but there was a gleam in his eyes which had Erik wondering. He pressed his larger hands across Charles’ and guided his clothes down the trembling flesh. The close proximity let him fill his lungs with Charles’ scent and he did so greedily. Everything about the telepath was sweet, even the honey and milk fragrance of his shampoo.

‘Stay in this moment with me liebling. I want to be the only thing you focus on or I might get jealous.’ Charles licked his lower lip, holding back from telling Erik he had been thinking of him. Instead he gave a shaky nod because he wasn’t sure if he could trust his voice from braking like a wave crashing against a cliff.

Erik pushed Charles on his back so he could finish with the trousers before he crawled over the smaller man, caging him like an exotic bird. He was taking his time trailing butterfly soft kisses down the shivering throat and chest, biting at areas of skin which caught his fancy. He knew Charles wanted rougher treatment but he was in the mood to tease. He wanted to bring Charles to an incoherent, begging mess. He wanted that part of the dream to come true most of all.

The pleading was first to start but Erik wasn’t satisfied yet so he continued his torturous games. The sadist in him was having a field day... He licked and kissed the insides of Charles’ thighs, giving just enough attention to Charles’ cock so the telepath began whining. As Erik licked along the shaft and kissed the crown, letting his lips close around the head just long enough to make the member twitch, he groaned in approval when nails scratched along his scalp. Charles was becoming needier and needier and by the time Eric moved up to capture his lips in another tongue-twisting kiss, Charles was nearly in tears.

Perhaps that was why Charles’ power was acting up. Erik was experiencing both sides of the coin and he knew exactly how desperate Charles was for more. Ironically, his own teasing was used against him and Erik experienced first-hand what it was like to get a taste of his own medicine. It shocked him how desperate Charles was for Erik’s affection. The emotions pulling at the seams of his consciousness went so much further than primal lust and Erik hadn’t realized how starved he’d been for such a connection. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed the two of them to be as one, physically and mentally. 

‘Drawer… Second one…’ Charles answered his unspoken question and after some rummaging Erik found a bottle of lubricant and a pack of condoms.

‘You’re very prepared.’ Erik eyed the half empty box of condoms with some distaste. ‘Expecting company?’

‘What do you think? I’ve been ready for you to open that drawer for months.’ Charles managed a disarming smile despite his debauched state.

‘I apologise for my tardiness.’ Erik coated his fingers with the cold, slick substance and ran them over his erection after slipped on the condom. He reached for Charles’ legs and pulled him down the mattress, dragging the rumpled sheets after him. Using his knees as leverage he propped the professor’s hips high enough so he could easily reach and slip a finger inside the tight ring of muscles, after loosening them with a few gentle probes of warmed lube.

‘Better late than never…’ Charles worried his lip as Erik slipped in a second finger and a third one very soon after. He barely had enough time to adjust to the intrusions and there was a slight burn as Erik stretched him apart. Charles buried his head into the pillow and grasped the sheets for support with unsteady fingers as the other man found his prostate. His extended period of celibacy was showing and he was afraid of coming undone too soon. 

‘Your imagination didn’t do you justice Charles. You look beautiful liebling.’ And Erik’s reverent tone left no question as to his honesty. He was truly mesmerized by the sight but Charles’ mind was too warped by lust to care much about the pretty words.

‘Stop talking and hurry up… I’m losing my mind Erik!...’ An especially powerful push of painfully acute arousal made Erik’s jaw snap shut.

‘And you’re dragging me down with you.’

In record time Erik had Charles pressed flush against him and he positioned himself so he could slide inside the welcoming heat in one smooth motion. The tight, wet tunnel closing around him was enough to make him pause. It almost sent him into sensory overload. While he was collecting himself he leaned down for a loving but possessive kiss, cradling the nape of Charles’ neck with his hand. He tightened his fingers around the silky soft locks and Charles moaned so he did again a little harder.

The telepath told him he was ready via their mental link and Erik didn’t hesitate to set up a quick, harsh pace. He was attuned with Charles’ wishes and he strived to give the man everything his heart desired. When Charles practically yelled for harsher treatment Erik snapped his hips forwards, sending filthy noises of skin slapping wet skin bouncing against the walls. His nails dug mercilessly into Charles’ pliant skin and he sunk his teeth into anything he could reach. He left the angry indents of his incisors around the hardened nipples, along the collarbone and he left a blazing trail of red marks across the arched throat.

Erik doubted he could hold on for a minute longer but fortunately Charles was even closer to coming undone and with a little help from Erik’s rough hand, palming the leaking cock craving attention, the professor came all over his chest with enough force to send some of it splash as far as his chin. Charles’ back arched beautifully in a stunning display of dexterity, his body powerless to resist the devastation of the all-consuming pleasure.  As he gasped for breath, his orgasm still ripping him apart in the most ecstatic way possible, Erik thrust into the twitching body a few more times and fell off his own metaphorical cliff.

‘Was that as good as you imagined?’ Erik dropped heavily beside Charles, outstretching his arm so the other could curl up against his side.

‘Do you really not know or are you fishing for a compliment Mr Lehnsherr?’ Erik kissed the top of Charles’ head, loving how the sweet fragrance of his shampoo mixed with the raw scent of fresh sex.

‘Is that so wrong?’ Charles looked up, his brown eyes sleepy with satisfaction and there was a lovely smile on his lips.

‘You were everything I dreamed of and more Erik. Certainly a man of your word.’ Erik grinned and gave the other man a playful kiss. ‘But did you really have to pockmark my neck with hickies? You know I’m supposed to be a respectable figure and I’m not sure how I’m going to explain this to the students. Especially Raven… She will bully me without mercy!’

‘Darling, I don’t think you’ll have much explaining to do… Those walls are not soundproof.’ Charles reddened, the idea of being overheard while yelling Erik’s name during sex just now registering with him. Erik had no such hang-ups. He was more than happy that his claim on the young mutant would be common knowledge and a hot topic of conversation. As a plus he, was looking forwards to a flustered Charles. Boy, he really was a sadist at heart….

‘Heaven help me….’ Charles buried his face into his hands and Erik pulled him closer, his arm protectively wound around his shoulder.

‘I doubt heaven has a chance against Raven. She will make you cry…’

‘You’re enjoying this far too much Erik!’ Erik’s laugh was infectious and Charles found himself joining in a second later.

‘Don’t worry liebling. For every tear she makes you shed I will make you cry in bed.’ Charles snorted in a most inelegant way.

‘How poetic and quite the incentive. Where were you when I got my last haircut? I was nearly dehydrated by the time she finished with me…’ Erik had a good laugh at that, his body shaking with mirth while Charles rolled his eyes, albeit joining in after a few seconds.

‘I can’t go back in time and prevent that, I’m assuming, poor decision but I’m here now and I will never let anyone hurt you while I still live. You’re my dream come true.’ After a short pause Charles pressed his lips against Erik’s in a tender, surprisingly tentative kiss. This felt like a first kiss and perhaps it was the first of a brand new relationship.

‘I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was a Fun read and let me know what you thought in the comment section below!!! XD
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
